1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to support stands and elevating supports, particularly, to a support stand for a flat-panel display monitor and an elevating support.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat-panel display monitors, such as liquid crystal display monitors, offer advantages over cathode ray tube displays, such as reduced size, smaller weight, and better image quality. A viewing angle and height of the flat-panel display monitor can be adjusted without moving a support stand of the flat-panel display monitor because of its small weight.
A typical support stand generally includes a bracket to attach to the flat-panel display monitor, a rotatable bracket to fix the bracket, a base member, and an elevating mechanism rotatably mounted between the rotatable bracket and the base member. The rotatable bracket includes two side boards extending from opposite sides of the rotatable bracket. The elevating mechanism includes a first rotatable module rotatably connected to one side board of the rotatable bracket, and a second rotatable module rotatably connected to the other side board of the rotatable bracket. The height of the flat-panel display monitor is changed by the motion of the elevating mechanism.
However, in the typical support stand, just the two side boards of the rotatable bracket are supported by the first and second rotatable modules, and a portion of the rotatable bracket between the two side boards remains in a state without any support. If a force applied on each of the first and second rotatable modules is relatively large, the first and second rotatable modules must be made more durable, thereby increasing weight and manufacturing cost. In addition, the stability of the typical support stand during the movement may decrease due to abrasion or deformation of the first and second rotatable modules.
What is needed, therefore, is a new support stand for a flat-panel display monitor and an elevating support that overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages.